2021 Hypothetical Mediterranean Hurricane Season (FrigidusMedicane)
the 2021 Mediterranean Hurricane Season was the most active Mediterranean hurricane season in recorded history shattering numerous records. The Impact of the Season was widespread and catastrophic. its storms caused over 9 Million deaths and over € 9 Trillion in damages making it the deadliest and costliest Mediterranean hurricane season ever becoming the worst natural disaster in Europe's history. The Season has no official bounds but most of the tropical cyclones tend to form between August and December. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Mediterranean Sea and in the Black Sea. The season, for the basin standards, was Incredibly hyperactive and catastrophic with the formation of a record-breaking number of 23 tropical storms, 19 of which developed into hurricanes; 17 of which attained major hurricane status or a Category 3 or greater on the Saffir-Simpson scale, and 13 of the Major Hurricanes become category 5 hurricanes, some of them were extremely intense that become the strongest and most intense tropical cyclones ever, breaking all the previous records set by multiple storms, also all the category 5 Hurricanes made landfall at peak intensity or still holding the category 5 strength, resulting into an extremely catastrophic and unprecedented loss of life with a confirmed number of 9 million of people found dead and Damages Amounted to € 11 Trillion ( $ 12.317.250 Trillion) making the season the most destructive and deadliest Mediterranean Hurricane Season ever, as well Worldwide breaking all the previous records set by the 2017 and 2005 Atlantic Hurricane Season was Multiple Storms Devastated the Atlantic Countries and the 1970 North Indian Ocean Season where The Bhola Cyclone became the deadliest storm on record until it's record was broke by Hurricane Katrina. The Season Was also the most active Mediterranean Hurricane Season Ever on record and for the first time ever The 2021 season was the first season to observe tropical storms and cyclones in the Mediterranean than in the West Pacific; on average, the latter experiences 26 tropical storms per year while the Mediterranean only averages 3, The Mediterranean Activity was exceptional during the year because all the other basins had below-average seasons, many of them had the lowest record of storm to be observed in the respective basin, only the Atlantic Basin managed to have an Above Average season after The Mediterranean Basin with 19 Tropical Storm, 13 Hurricanes and 5 Major Hurricanes, making the Mediterranean the Basin the most active basin for the year. Seasonal Summary TBD Systems ''Major Hurricane Alissa TBD 'Hurricane Ben' TBD 'Major Hurricane Chiara' TBD 'Major Hurricane Douglas' TBD 'Major Hurricane Ellen' TBD Major Hurricane Floyd TBD 'Major Hurricane Genevieve' TBD Major Hurricane Hernan TBD Major Hurricane Isabel TBD Major Hurricane Jacen TBD MAJOR HURRICANE KATRINA TBD Major Hurricane Layten TBD 'Tropical Storm Mara' TBD 'Subtropical Storm Norman' TBD 'Tropical Storm Orla' TBD Major Hurricane Palpatine TBD Major Hurricane Rebekah TBD 'Hurricane Steve' TBD Major Hurricane Tatiana TBD 'Tropical Storm Vicente' TBD 'Major Hurricane Winona' TBD Major Hurricane Xavier TBD Major Hurricane Yolanda TBD Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the Mediterranean and Black sea in 2021. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2024 season. Because of the level of activity, these names were added during the season: Later after the Mediterranean Hurricane Committee, the added names were made a permanent part of the Mediterranean lists, and other names were added for the others lists. 'Retirement ''' TBD Season effects TBD Category:FrigidusMedicane's Creations Category:Underconstruction articles Category:Very detailed pages Category:Hyperactive Seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Deadly storms Category:Costly Seasons Category:Costly storms